furyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Main Page
The description of Incarnations could be bad. I think it will confuse players from games like WoW, and they will think of it more like different characters under your account. It should be made clear that an Incarnation is just an automated system to save time. Perhaps the reference to incarnations shouldn't even be made on the main page because it's not a major feature of the game. Keep in mind some people will eventually start finding their way here for basic information about the game and we don't want to put off players or make them think that Fury is like other MMOs. Fal 20:09, 27 June 2007 (MDT) :while i certainly don't want to give anyone a wrong impression about the game, i disagree with the notion that the class-less Incarnation system in not a major feature of the game. the fact that you will never have a gimped character, and can make adjustments at will, is a pretty big deal i think. feel free to post any specific suggestions for rewording the part about Incarnations that you may have. MeatMan 00:12, 28 June 2007 (MDT) ::I completely agreed that the classless system is a basic part and probably the most important part of the game. But the Incarnation system it's self is just a time saver for people that have put alot of time into the game, not really something that would effect a new player very much, if at all. ::So basically we should have a section of the main page dedicated to the classless system, and probably with more detail then we have right now. But we don't need a reference to incarnations on the main page in this section. I'll see about adding something to the suggestion page so that you can make some changes to the main page.--Fal 07:30, 28 June 2007 (MDT) i see your point about not needing to mention and define something as specific as Incarnations on the main page, so i changed that paragraph to involve a more broad description. MeatMan 20:34, 28 June 2007 (MDT) Main Page Overview I think some redesign of the links on the main page would be necessary. my suggestion would be to move the description of the archetypes from the advancement page to a new page "Archetypes" and renaming advancement to avatar with some subpages like advancement/incarnations/trials. Hel 04:48, 9 July 2007 (MDT) the main page links table is definitely still a work-in-progress. we're in the process of adding all the abilities (at this time, all Champion and nearly half of Healer abilites have been added). once they've all been added, things will be re-organized in a way that makes finding the info people want faster and easier. MeatMan 21:19, 15 July 2007 (MDT) Suggestions & Requests # Rename the wiki to "FuryWiki" or something. Because MediaWiki uses the wiki name as Project namespace and " " is not that accessible. Just changing the name in LocalSettings.php doesn't break anything and you can always edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle. You should do this. - Done # There is a weird looking div visible behind tabs on firefox. That has something to do with "p-cactions" class in main.css as i remember. Take a look at it. - Done # There is a need for wiki discussion area, don't push people to foums to discuss inner wiki stuff. # Do not create articles like "Sandbox" or "How to help" on main namespace. They should be under project namespace like " :Sandbox" - Done # Install ParserFunctions as soon as possible. # And use a document license, GPL or Creative Commons.. Choose one and stick with it. # Use templates. I can create ability equip point/cooldown templates and ability description templates (this might require parserfunctions) if you want. Would be easier to maintain. - Done # Consider using short urls. (http://www.fury-sanctuary.com/wiki/Main_Page) # Categorize all pages. Even if you cannot think of a catgery name for something, say a template, use "Uncategorized Templates" category. # Do not delete any talk page entries (except for your user talk page). Create archive pages (like Talk:Main Page/Archive01) and move older discussions there. # There is a problem with thumbnail css, displays a gray background. Check Auran. Ah, and thanks for the great work. :) Sphiromi 13:25, 15 July 2007 (MDT) :BTW, in case you missed it in recent changes, i made some cosmetic changes in Enhance. Just check and revert if you don't like, if you think it looks better, i can create templates based on that. Sphiromi 13:41, 15 July 2007 (MDT) let me guess... you're a very experienced wiki user? before installing this wiki, i had never even used a wiki.. but i'm learning as fast as i can. thanks for the tips you've given. i see you've marked off the things i've done. as for #3, the forums i have are more for discussion of the Fury game itself, not the wiki. as for parserfunctions, i followed the installation instructions but kept getting the errors mentioned, even while using both versions of the command line. as for shorter URLs, again, i followed the instructions but got 404 and/or 500 errors. =\ any further advice on getting these things working would be appreciated. feel free to PM me in the forums so that we don't clutter up this talk page too much ha. MeatMan 19:54, 15 July 2007 (MDT) :I noticed that non-existant pages appear in gray text... is this intentional? It's not too bad, but I think it should be a little lighter. To prevent it from looking too much like the normal text (off-white), It will have to take up a color hue, such as a bit of red or blue (yellow is taken, but it's not like theses are the only options). Then again, just a lighter gray might be good enough. :Also, I have info regarding the #11th point... the problem is with the CSS entry div.tright (in main.css), which specifiess abnormal border widths (it should use padding!!). As far as I can tell, I don't have access to change it, so someone else will have to do it. --Xapti 02:35, 8 August 2007 (MDT) Ability listings MeatMan, i just imported all Defiler abilities, i had to go offline so i'm leaving them without any icons, could you please upload them if you have time? (BTW, we need an ability listing in Defiler) Sphiromi 05:37, 17 July 2007 (MDT) Done! =D MeatMan 13:06, 17 July 2007 (MDT) :I have all archetypes completed (no logos yet). And i have proposal for archetype pages ability listings. Here, for Champion: User:Sphiromi/Champion. Please take a look and comment, if you think it looks ok, i can just create listings for all archetypes. Sphiromi 17:56, 17 July 2007 (MDT) wow, that looks great! very nice touch with the matching the colors with the elements. (sorry for the late reply. i've been busy with other things the past 2 days.) so yea, let's go with that setup you made. i'll take care of any icons that are missing. then look into what to work on next... most likely the main page (expanding the navigation table). MeatMan 12:38, 19 July 2007 (MDT) Main page layout Discuss how the main page should be laid out here. I decided to remove a bit of excess whitespace between paragraphs, as well as move the browse menu up higher, because I think it's an important feature, especially for new players or non-players. Adding more things to that menu would also be a good idea. I don't have any suggestions myself yet, though.--Xapti 02:32, 8 August 2007 (MDT) page moves and forum Hi all, a group of pages from fury.gamewikis.org have been moved over by TOR. These are pages where the author has made their edits public domain, or specifically given permission for the move. Where there is an existing page, the gamewikis one has been put at "FuryWiki:Merge/Pagename". You can see all of them at http://fury.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3AAllpages&from=Merge&namespace=4. Perhaps people here can check these, merge in anything that's not covered in the existing article, and then get them deleted? Hopefully that will really help the content here! The other thing I wanted to ask about, is the idea of having a wiki-forum here, specifically to talk about issues on this wiki. It's been very useful on other Wikia wikis, and is a good way to organise discussions. If you want me to set one up here, just let me know. They usually start with two sections, "help" and "watercooler", but it's easy to set them up with more Fury-specific names. -- sannse (talk) 12:00, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Hey Sannse. I saw where TOR imported all pages from gamewikis.org that Darneith had edited. Some of the content on each of those pages is indeed needed here. We will begin transferring that needed content into the corresponding existing pages. Of course, this will take some time, but once it has been completed, I will delete the FuryWiki:Merge pages. :About a forum - I think some type of forum would be a good addition. I know Halopedia is using phpBB forums on their wiki, so I was wondering if it would be possible to add that here too. The reason being that for users new to wikis, phpBB would be much more familiar and easier to use than the wiki-style forum. MeatMan (talk) 18:50, 23 November 2007 (UTC) a.k.a. JoePlay ::Yes, it's possible to add them, but they are only in a trial state (we did some work to integrate them with the wiki) and rather buggy. The interface is currently terrible, based on the first version on Quartz. Personally, I prefer the wiki-forums, which are just individual pages arranged like a forum. One thing to consider is that they might help newbies get familiar with editing the wikis. But it's up to me, let me know what you decide! -- sannse (talk) 19:28, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Abandon? I just recently bought the game, Sunday night to be exact, started to install it by yesterday in the afternoon, I didn't know where to post this, I already made a few posts back at the official forum, made a ticket, left message at the "online" help, and no reply at all, change 3 times the password and still the game wont let me log in,"The username or password is incorrect, please....", waited 8 hours and still nothing, is this game abandon? heres some proof...http://forums.auran.com/fury/forum/showthread.php?t=8424. Supposedly a user call himself "FuryTeam" answered but to no avail a solid reply was given by him/her. Does the servers for this game exist any more?--64.237.128.239 18:53, 1 April 2008 (UTC)